Action ou vérité ?
by TheCrazyKitty
Summary: Ace, mauvais joueur après avoir perdu une partie de Mario Kart contre Law il décide de prendre sa revanche sur un autre jeu ... Mais comment ce jeu va-il se terminer ? (Colab' avec Renhika ! ) \ \YAOI ET LEMON/ / AU, OOC.


_Nyaaa~ ! Mes chatons en gomme ? _

_(J'ai regardais le premier truc sur mon bureau ._. ...) _

_Me voilà avec **Renhika** pour un One shot Law x Ace ! _

_Oui c'est moi qui a fait ma caca nerveux pour en faire un x) _

_Rien n'est à nous mais à Oda-San ! Whs vas-y passe nous tout ! *En mode racaille* / / PAN / /_

_Sur ce _

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Action ou vérité**

.

.

.

« -Non ! T'as pas le droit d'utiliser la carapace rouge, connard ! »

Ace venait d'insulter Law pour la énième fois. Il n'aimait vraiment pas Mario kart, il ne faisait que perdre puis il avait l'impression que les carapaces rouges avaient fait une alliance contre lui ! Il tente un dernier dérapage mais l'écran affiche sa défaite. Ace fronce les sourcils avant de balancer sa manette sur le sol.

« -De toute façon, il n'est même pas drôle ce jeu ! Grogne Ace

-Tu n'es qu'un mauvais joueur voilà le problème, Ace. Dit Law en surfant sur son téléphone.

-Mais tu triches ! Tu m'envoies toujours des carapaces et tu laisses toujours des bananes derrière toi ! Tu fais chier !

-Ace, c'est le but du jeu. Marmonne Law concentré sur son écran.

-C'est moi qui choisit le weekend prochain ! »

En effet, les deux amis avaient l'habitude de se retrouver chez l'un ou l'autre pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Law lève les yeux au ciel. Il aimait bien les journées de ce genre avec Ace. Mais son seul défaut c'est qu'il n'aimait pas perdre mais alors pas du tout !

« -Oh j'ai une idée ! Sourit Ace

-Je crains le pire ... Soupire Law.

-File ton téléphone, la flemme d'aller chercher le mien ! Puis, on ne va tout de même pas gâcher la journée » Sourit toujours Ace.

Law peste contre Ace, qui lui arrache son précieux des mains. Il marmonne, et râle comme à son habitude. Mais ne récupère pas son téléphone. Il n'avait rien à cacher à Ace. Ce dernier tape un peu sur le téléphone puis sourit une fois l'application téléchargé. Il la programme avec son nom et celui de Law avant de régler le mode puis montre l'écran à son ami.

« -On fait action et vérité en super trash ! Il est trop bien ce truc puis je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de truc que tu ne me dis pas~

-Non mais t'es sérieux ? T'es qu'un gros gamin ! Dit Law, blasé.

-T'as peur ? J'me disais bien que t'avais pas assez de couilles pour faire ça~

-J'ai jamais dit ça, mon grand, tu te fais des films. Déclare Law avec un sourire fourbe.

-Alors je lance ! »

Ace appuie sur le bouton « jouer » la roue tourne puis le prénom de « Law » apparaît.

« -Alors Law, action ou vérité ? » Demande Ace en souriant

Law fait mine de réfléchir pour agacer Ace, ce qui marche. Il finit par dire sa réponse en ricanant :

« - Vérité.

-Tsss… t'es pas drôle ! Bon alors… Appellez un numéro vert puis demandez les marques de préservatifs qu'ils proposent et quel est le meilleur. »

Law récupére son téléphone, et compose le numéro vert. Il met sur haut parleur pour qu'Ace puisse écouter et attend.

« -Bonjour j'ai une question à vous posez. Quelles marques de préservatif proposez-vous et quel est le meilleur ? Demande-t-il. Mmh ... Oui ... D'accord. Dit-il en raccrochant.

-Alors ?

-Durex goût fraise.

-Oh pas mal, allez à moi !

-Action ou vérité ?

-Action ! Je joue dans la cour des grands, moi ! Sourit Ace

Law appuie sur "action", et regarde l'ordre s'afficher. Law fait une grimace, en grinçant des dents.

« -Tu dois ... Me lécher les lèvres. Dit Law en le fixant dans les yeux, et lui montrant l'ordre sur son téléphone.

-Ok, viens là ! »

Ace attire Law près de lui, il adorait jouer à ce genre de jeu, puis ça faisait un moment qu'il le voulait. Il passe sa main derrière sa tête puis approche son visage de celui de Law, il passe lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de Law puis le relâche… un petit goût de miel… pas mal. Law fronce les sourcils, et donne son téléphone à Ace. Il s'efforce de ne pas rougir devant son ami.

« -A mon tour. »

Il allait se venger.

« -Action ou vérité ?

-Action. »

Ace appuie puis regard avant de sourit à Law, il soulève son t-shirt.

« -Lèche mon nombril »

Law rampe sensuellement jusqu'à Ace en se léchant les lèvres pour les humidifier. Il pose une main sur le torse d'Ace, et se baisse pour venir chatouiller de sa langue le nombril de son compagnon. Il s'amuse quelques secondes avec puis, recule et se remet à sa place avec un sourire fourbe qu'il retrouve sur le visage d'Ace.

« -Je te savais pas aussi doué avec ta langue, tu m'as caché de ces choses~ »

Law lève les yeux au ciel, et se contente de lui dire :

« -J'ai pleins de qualités mon cher. Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Bon, files le téléphone.

-Action~ » Fait Ace en donnant le téléphone.

Law appuie encore une fois sur "action", et attend que l'ordre s'affiche. Il fixe Ace en lui montrant l'ordre.

« -Tu dois me grignoter le lobe de l'oreille.

-J'aime ce jeu ! »

Ace se rapproche à nouveau, pose une main sur sa joue puis approche ses lèvres du lobe de Law. Il donne d'abord des coups de langue avant de commencer à le grignoter. Il fait ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se reculer à nouveau en souriant.

« -Tu étais obligé de faire ça pendant plusieurs minutes ? Demande Law agacé.

-C'était trop tentant~ »

Law marmonne et passe le téléphone à Ace pour son tour. Ce dernier prend le téléphone puis regarde son ami.

« -Action ou vérité ?

-Action »

Ace sourit avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

« -Passe derrière moi et met tes mains dans la partie avant du boxer pendant 5 minutes… et pas de tripotage Law ! Je sais que tu en sens pas souvent des aussi grandes mais faut que tu te retiennes !

-Tu rêves trop Portgas. »

Law part derrière Ace, et en profite pour coller son torse au dos du brun. Ses mains glissent lentement sur le torse d'Ace jusqu'à la limite du pantalon. Law sourit de manière perverse avant de glisser avec une lenteur extrême ses mains sous le pantalon, et le boxer. Il effleure le membre d'Ace en ricanant. Son ami frissonne en sentant les mains froides si proche de son membre… c'est que ce jeu commençerait presque à l'exciter.

« -5 minutes, bon en attendant je fais mon gage, alors vas-y action ! » Sourit Ace

Ace appuie sur le bouton vu que les mains de Law étaient occupées à autre chose. Il montre l'écran à Law pour qu'il le lise.

« -Ow ... Tu dois m'emballer jusqu'à que l'un d'entre nous s'en lasse.

-J'vais attendre que t'aies fini ton action car j'suis pas contorsionniste. »

Ils attendent tous les deux les 5 minutes puis Law sort ses mains du short d'Ace. Le brun se retourne toujours avec son petit sourire avant d'obliger son ami à s'allonger sur le sol. Il se met à quatre pattes, il pose main sur ses flancs puis colle ses lèvres à celles de Law. Rapidement, il demande l'accès à sa bouche, pour « l'emballer » dans les bonnes règles du jeu. Nos langues commencent tout de suite à se chamailler.

Law passe les mains dans les cheveux de Ace, pour approfondir plus encore le baiser. Il était prêt à jouer le jeu autant qu'Ace. Ce dernier sourit mentalement, c'est qu'il savait bien utiliser sa langue, puis il pensait sincèrement que Law allait se défiler mais hors de question de perdre ce petit jeu. Il glisse une main sous son tee-shirt pour le déconcentrer et intensifie le baiser, imposant son rythme à la langue de Law. Celui-ci passe ses jambes autour de la taille à Ace, pour coller encore plus leurs corps. Ses mains se crispent dans les cheveux du brun, la respiration commence à manquer de plus en plus.

Ace apprécie énormément l'entrain de son ami. Il laisse sa main remonter sous le tee-shirt. Ses doigts viennent jouer sur les morceaux de chair de Law et sa langue s'amuse encore un peu. Mais l'oxygène diminue petit à petit. Law se crispe sous les intentions d'Ace. Son corps est secoué de frissons incontrôlés d'excitation. Il commence à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Il n'arrivait pas à dominer la langue d'Ace. Il avait beau tout essayer mais rien à faire. Ace était de plus en plus excité par cette échange, en plus le corps de Law s'assemblait tellement bien avec lui. Il laisse ses mains jouer encore un peu pendant que sa langue achève celle de Law. Ce dernier sépare de force leurs lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. Ses joues sont rougies à cause du baiser. Il regarde quelques secondes Ace dans les yeux avant de le pousser pour se rasseoir.

« -Action ou vérité~ Demande Ace en reprenant sa respiration

-Action »

Ace appuie sur le bouton puis sourit en voyant la prochaine action que Law doit faire.

« -Touche-toi en faisant semblant de prendre du plaisir, si tu veux je t'autorise à penser à moi~ » Se moque Ace

Law lui fait un sourire en coin, et se met à genoux. Il ouvre lentement sa fermeture éclair puis, déboucle sa ceinture. Il passe sa main sous son boxer et attrape son début d'érection. Qui a dit qu'Ace devait être au courant qu'il le faisait vraiment ? Son autre main passe en dessous de son haut le soulèvent un peu puis, il commence à se masturber légèrement. Il commence avec un sourire joueur à prononcer sensuellement le nom d'Ace. Il quitte son ventre pour venir mordiller ses doigt tout en gémissant le prénom du brun.

« -Mmm ... Ace~ ... »

Ace sourit et s'installe confortablement devant le spectacle, du moment que Law ne savait rien, il pouvait le mater tranquillement, non ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait le voir gémir sur lui.

« -J't'en prie, continue »

Law continue son manège, en voyant Ace apprécier le spectacle. Ça l'amusait de voir Ace aussi pervers. Juste pour le faire chier, il arrête en ricanant, décevant Ace.

« -Même pas drôle !

-Pervers.

-Venant de toi… allez, faut que je me remette de mes émotions, vérité ! »

Law appuie sur vérité. Et sourit face à la question

« -Alors ?

-Tu es dominateur ou soumis ? Un Ace soumis, ça doit être pas mal. Ricane Law.

-Ouais, ça pourrait, mais je suis dominant, tu veux tester ? Taquine Ace

-Mmh ... Law prend une mine réfléchie, et regarde d'un sourire pervers Ace. Je ne sais pas ... Non. Finit-il par ricaner.

-Tsss, action ou vérité ?

-Action »

Ace sourit avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Il montre l'écran à Law :

« -Frotte-toi contre moi.

-Oh, intéressant. »

Law pousse Ace par terre, et s'assoit sur les hanches d'Ace. Il décide d'utiliser ses mains, juste pour les passer dans ses cheveux. Il commence à frotter ses fesses, sur le désir d'Ace en ricanant. Ce dernier sourit, décidément, il avait bien fait de lancer ce jeu. Cela faisait un moment que Law l'attirait mais il ne faisait aucun geste douteux sauf là… après tout, il pouvait le faire sans émettre de doute. Law continue à frotter ses miches, contre Ace. Il mordille ses doigts. Et demande sensuellement :

« - Alors ça va ~ ?

-Ça t'amuse ? Sourit Ace qui se demandait comment il allait s'empêcher de le violer sur place.

-Oh, oui beaucoup ~

-Petit pervers.

-Moi ? Non~

-Menteur~ »

Law se laisse tomber sur Ace, et laisse ses mains se placer de chaque coté du visage du brun au sol. Ses lèvres effleurent celle d'Ace puis finit par descendre de lui.

« -Alors le p'tit Ace est dans tout ses états ? Rigole Law

-On parle de p'tit Law ? Sourit Ace

-Moi, je sais me contrôler Portgas. Bon, action ou vérité ?

-Action~ »

Law appuie sur action tout en se disant que le jeu part vraiment en couille...

« -Tu dois me déshabiller sans les mains. Sourie-t-il perversement.

-Avec plaisir~ »

Heureusement pour Ace, Law avait déjà débouclé sa ceinture. Il s'approche de son ami, mord le bas du t-shirt puis le tire avec ses dents vers le haut. Avec difficulté, il arrive à le retirer avant de s'attaquer au pantalon. En utilisant le même stratagème, il fait glisser le bas. Il ne reste plus que le boxer de Law. Ace réfléchit quelques secondes puis mord le boxer sur la hanche. Le dernier morceau de tissu tombe et Ace peut mater tranquillement Law.

« -Voilà monsieur~

-Arrête de me mâter pervers.

-Comme si ça te déplaisait, bon j'ai cliqué sur action~ »

Law lève les yeux au ciel, et attend qu'Ace lui donne son action.

-Montre-moi ta position préféré~ »

Un sourire fourbe étire les lèvres de Law. Il avait une idée pour chauffer Ace. D'un geste très sexy, il laisse son corps glisser au sol, et lève son cul. Il se tortille, en se dandinant ses fesses.

« -C'est celle là~

-Law… espèce d'allumeur !

-Juste pour te faire chier, je vais rester comme ça. Dit il en continuant de remuer son derrière.

-C'est mon tour ! Aller, appuie sur le bouton action ! »

Law le regarde en continuant son manège. Ace grogne et appuie lui-même sur l'écran du téléphone. Un sourire fourbe étire son visage. Il s'approche discrètement de Law puis pose ses mains sur hanches.

« -Je dois te lécher les miches, bouge pas »

Il allait enfin pouvoir se lâcher, il commence par lécher une des fesses avant de la mordre pour se venger de toute cette excitation. Il laisse sa langue glisser entre les deux miches et titiller le petit trou. Bon, ok, de base il ne devait que lui lécher le cul… mais il en avait trop envie maintenant. Puis Law l'avait bien cherché, non ? Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait envie d'explorer de plus près le corps de son ami. C'est dur de faire taire ses envies quand on passe pratiquement 90% de son temps avec lui.

Ace tente le coup et fait rentrer sa langue dans le petit trou. Law se cambre, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'Ace fasse ceci. Il sent la langue du brun se frayer un chemin en lui. Cela l'excite au plus haut point. Il bouge ses hanches, en cherchant plus de plaisir. Dess grognements sexys sortent d'entre ses lèvres. Ace, surpris par le comportement de son ami, continue son petit manège. Au diable le jeu ! Sa langue s'amuse à entrer et sortir du corps de son ami puis, il rajoute un doigt pour voir sa réaction. Elle sera décisive… mais il risquait de ne pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps.

« -Han ! »

Law se crispe sous l'intrusion du doigt.

Ace retire son doigt et ressort sa langue, les yeux remplis d'envie.

« -Law… je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter...

-Moi non ... Plus ... Prend moi Ace~ ... » soupire sensuellement Law, en se mordant les lèvres.

Au diable la retenue ! Ace retire tous ses vêtements, il n'a même plus la patience de le préparer correctement. Il positionne son sexe à l'entrée puis le pénètre d'un seul coup. Il s'était laissé un peu trop aller au jeu. Law hurle de douleur. Ses mains se crispent, et des larmes viennent perler au coin de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Ace fasse ça. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Il se mord le bras à sang, et se laisse pleurer en silence.

« -Désolé… » S'excuse Ace.

Il vient embrasser sa nuque et fait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger le temps que Law s'habitue à lui. Il laisse sa langue glisser sur le haut de son dos en espérant que ça le détendrait. Sa main glisse vers l'entrejambe de Law et applique un lent mouvement de va-et-vient… vaincre la douleur par le plaisir, un traitement recommandé par Ace.

« -Ah ... Aaah ... »

Law bouge légèrement les hanches essayant de s'habituer au plus vite à la présence d'Ace. Ce dernier bouge très lentement le bassin pour suivre le rythme de Law. Il essaye quand même de chercher ce point si sensible qui fera oublier toute la douleur au brun.

« -Mmmmh ... »

Law bouge de plus en plus son cul, en recherchant du plaisir. Il est encore surpris que le jeu soit parti en cacahuète. Mais au fond, Ace et lui se sont toujours un peu cherché... C'était sûr que ça allait finir comme ça. Il aimait beaucoup les attentions d'Ace. Ça prouvait qu'il n'était pas si brute que ça quand on le connaissait un peu mieux. Ace s'enfonce de plus en plus dans Law, puis entend un cri plus fort que les autres. Il se lèche les lèvres puis recommence ses mouvements qui lui font tant de bien. Ils peuvent en profiter tous les deux maintenant. Le plaisir montent dans leur corps brûlant.

Law se cambre, enfonçant plus encore ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il ne parvient pas à s'empêcher de crier non de douleur, mais de plaisir cette fois. Les coups qu'Ace donnent lui font voir des étoiles. C'est tellement bon qu'il en pleurait. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Ace adore voir Law dans cet état, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez pour lui. D'un seul coup, il se retire de son ami, le retourne sur le dos avant de l'installer sur ses genoux pour s'enfoncer à nouveau en lui. En touchant sa prostate, il se met à mordre son cou. Il veut laisser sa marque sur Law, prouver à tout le monde et à lui-même ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble.

« -Aaaah Ace ! Aah ... ! Han ! »

Law mord à son tour l'épaule d'Ace, pour étouffer son cri. Il n'aime pas se montrer aussi soumis, ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Il essaye de bouger son cul en rythme avec les coups d'Ace. Pour avoir encore plus de plaisir.

« -Annh… Law… t'es tellement…hummm… »

Ace augmente la force de ses coups de hanche, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans Law. Il veut l'entendre hurler son nom. Il tire un peu sur ses cheveux pour le décrocher de son épaule et l'embrasse. Comme un peu plus tôt, leurs langues se mettent à jouer ensemble, Ace impose son rythme, aussi bien par ses hanches que par sa bouche. Law a l'impression de mourir tellement le plaisir prend le pas sur tout le reste. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'émotions à la fois. Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ace pour approfondir leur baiser.

Ace joue encore un peu avec la langue de Law puis rompt le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait du mal à se contrôler, son ami est tellement serré. Sa main glisse entre leur corps et applique un nouveau mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre dur de Law. Il mordille le lobe de son oreille tout en continuant de maltraiter sa prostate. Law sent qu'il était à la fin. Il griffe le dos d'Ace, en lui demandant d'aller de plus en plus vite.

Ce dernier accepte la demande de Law et augmente la cadence de ses mouvements de plus en plus profonds. Il sait qu'il ne va pas non plus tarder à venir... Il est tellement compressé qu'il se sent prêt à exploser. Law finit par jouir dans la main d'Ace en hurlant son prénom. Il sent les ongles d'Ace se planter dans ses hanches. Ace donne encore quelques coups avant de se libérer à l'intérieur de Law. Il embrasse une dernière fois son ami pendant que l'orgasme le consume avant de le relâcher. Law se laisse s'écrouler au sol plein de sueur. Il est épuisé. C'était une première pour lui de se faire prendre. Il regarde Ace se retirer de lui et de s'effondrer à côté.

« -Ça va, Law ? Demande Ace

\- Ouais ... Dit-il encore essoufflé.

-Viens là. » Dit Ace en tirant Law sur lui pour qu'il se repose.

Law se laisse attirer, il pose sa tête sur le torse d'Ace. Il regarde Ace qui affiche un sourire satisfait. Law comprend tout de suite qu'il avait enfin accompli un truc, quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur...

« -Content, Portgas ?

-Très, Sourit-il

-Sale pervers.

-Venant de toi »

Law lui fait un sourire fourbe, et se cale mieux sur son torse. En fait, il n'y avait pas qu'un pervers mais deux dans cette histoire.

* * *

**Ren** : *morte sous la chaleur*

**Kitty** : *Tremble de froid*

**Ren** : Ah mais moi c'est bon je suis morte XD

**Kitty** : Toi au moins tu vas pas camper ;_;

**Ren** : *morte* ...

**Kitty** : Bref j'espère que cette OS vous à plu :3 Si c'est la cas laissez nous une review pour donner votre avis ;)

**Ren** : *la langue pendu* Zoubi... *meurt*

**Kitty** : *Rigole Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~


End file.
